That Should Be Me
by andyousaidyes
Summary: What happens when you date your brothers best friend? - Summary bad, story betterrr x
1. Chapter 1

**for those who wonder; i do not own Justin Bieber. Or Ryan... But i DO own Aphrodite and Tahliaa+the plot! (:**

Standing straight at the height of 5'7 my brothers best friend towered over my 5'4 distinct height. His combed over brown swab of hair, lingered over his eyes until he used that subtle movement to get it to position on the other side. Those full brown orbs fled over my blue translucent ones. a slight smirk transformed on his lips and he swiftly moved past me, directing himself toward my staircase. I nodded, almost telling him to proceed up the stairs to my brothers room. a pair of bright purple supras were latched onto his feet as he jogged up the spiraling staircase. i tried to keep myself from staring, so, i focused my thoughts of the gorgeous scent that was wafting from the open kitchen. i padded through to the kitchen from the hall, slipping onto the stall, that was placed right beneath the counter top. my mother looked up from the stove and she was smiling brightly back at me. she put out a breakfast filled plate, making me instantly fill my emaciated stomach. i was atheletic, so you can imagine what type stomach i have. i loved showing it off, i was proud of the way i had grown up. 'cause, wouldnt you be? if youre now 15 and you've been an gymanst since you were 10 and danced ever since. i had a wad of striking blonde strands of hair, that was always naturally straight as it tousled down my gaunt back.

Soon after my thoughts had ended about my apperance, my brother and his gorgeous friend walked through the kitchen door, taking a seat next to me now, at the table. i poured myself some juice and marvelled over the new edition of SEVENTEEN. i pondered over some advertisements for a few minutes, then began looking at the outfit choices of the week, "mom, ew, look" i got grossed out because a older woman had gone for a strapless dress which did not complement her ome little bit. but oh well, it werent anything to do with me.

i finished the rest of my breakfast and made my way to the stairs, crashing onto my double bed that stood solemn in my wide white and black room. the sun was settling through the window, which gave me inspiration to get dressed ready for the day. well, i was ready to get changed when my best friends voice flood through my reciever once i pressed the green button. her voice soothed me in my darkest hour and brightened my happy days. "So, i was totally jammin on the new tunage!" she mocked the girl from our form, as we giggled along on the phone. we had been talking for a few minutes when i looked over at my open door. the two boys were standing there, listening into my conversation, "-and thats how i lost my gum" she cringed, she was on loudspeaker, so everyone heard her. She was telling me the embarrasing way she had lost her kissing virginity. it was pretty funny to be fair. she was with her big sister as i was at a dance lesson. im so bummed i missed it. it was hilarous to be fair.

"Get out!" i shouted, throwing my silk pillow that was under me, toward them. the best friend laughed at caught it, jolting it back. i rolled my eyes and flipped him off. "Whats going on Aph?" she asked from the phone, the poor girl was confused.

"Sorry, my brother and his friend are being bigger dorks than before, come round and comfort me" i groaned into the speaker, travelling around the room, to clip my long blonde hair into a loose pony. she laughed, "Im on my way babe, later!" and with that, the 57 minute conversation ended. i giggled and now rushed to the door, clamping it shut. i pulled out some shorts and lay them on the floor, placing a bright neon green crop top along with it. i slipped off my PJ shorts along with my tank, letting them fall to the floor. Leaving me in my underwear.

"Yo Aph, show Justin that tight dance move" Ryan barged into my room, unannounced and univited. i screamed and tried to cover up my body, but too late, Justin had already seen my half naked physic.

_Ohhhhh nooo! what's Justin gonna say to that baaahby? Chapter Two. shall be up soon.. review._


	2. Alittlemessage

hey guyssss. this is basically a little notee.  
i actually appreciate the critizim on my storys cause they obviously need work...

buttttt, i did get good feedback, so thanks to.. De'Jah1AndOnly. (:  
(:

Love. (:


	3. Chapter 2

**I dont own Justin or Ryan. But i own, Tahlia and Aphrodite.  
For anyone, i like the name Aphrodite, thank you very much.  
Um, also..  
Aphrodite's brother Ryan is best friends with Justin. and Tahlia is the best friend. (:  
SOOO HERE WE GO!**

"RYAN!" i screamed, pulling my dressing over my shocked body, whilst Justin just smirked in appretication. While Ryan cringed, i hit him on the arm, "GET OUT!" and at that the confused and weirded out teenagers. Justin was hesitant to leave, so Ryan dragged on his arm, making him revert out the door in a daze. i on the other hand was quite pleased i could make him so awestruck. but oh well. thats not my fault ;)

Once i was showered and made up, i saw my best friend Tahlia waiting on my neatly made bed. she had a thing about cleaning, it was cool, cause she always made my messy bed when she visited me. "Films, front room, lets go!" she dragged on my arm, pulling me down my marble swirling steps, practically heaving me into the living room. i pulled the pillows from behind the seaters and we pushed play on the remote and soon a blue and white background came on, and we instantly grinned, watching this film what was about the thousand time in a week.

_My Sisters Keeper._

"Morning Tahlia, how's your mum?" asked my loving mother, who sat silently beside Tay. She turned her previously glued eyes from the screen toward my mother. Tay began to frown, "She left a note saying she wouldnt be coming back til next sunday, so i guess, a whole week, all on my tod isnt that bad" she shrugged, obviously missing her mother from the state. she currently was in California as we were in Atlanta. But, it was okay, i guess.

"Well, sweety, i dont really want you staying that massive house on your home, so, how about, you stay around ours til your mother gets back" she suggested, giving her daughters friend a break from the lonliness that was her own home. Tahlia agreed and gave her second mom a hug before laying down, a massive happy smile transparent on her beautiful tanned skin.

Later that day.

It was now 6PM and it was still scorching outside, so we decided it would cool off in my pool outside. so, as you do, you get into our bikinis and made our way into the pool. I jumped straight in, basking in the cold water. we began talking and just lousley swimming, when Ryan jumped in the pool along with Justin. my attention was caught on the small that was placed on the upper left of his torso. "OH MY GOSH, wait here, we'll be right back" Tahlia pulled my hand out of the pool and into the warm kitchen. she stuffed some peppermint chewing into my mouth, making me chew it and soon enough it was an explosion of flavour, pouring over my tastebuds. I soon caught onto what she was making me do. Remember on the phone, _**i was dared to make out with someone, and thats how i lost my gum**_, well, i had to act that out. But guess, who i had to make out with to do it. Justin.

_Enjoy the show! (:_


	4. Chapter 3

I stalked out the room and dropped carefully into the water, swiping the hair out of my eyes and made my way over to the boys with Tahlia. Once the boys noticed us, she nudged me. i sighed quickly, before attaching my lips to Justins. i licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance, he soon parted his soft lips, letting my tongue slide in. i began making out with him, when i let the gum slide off my tongue and onto his own. once it was safely in there, i broke away from the kiss, watching as a confused and amused Ryan stood clueless on the edge of the pool.

Tahlia cheered for me, whilst i grinned over my shoulder, "Um" i laughed at Justins disgusted face, he was spitting out my chewing gum, "Great kisser, but horrible gum" he whined, flicking the gum in the bin. he was really good at aiming, so he obviously shot it in. He moved in closer to me, and planted his lips onto mine. i was taken aback by his propositon, and his took the chance to my O shaped mouth, sliding his tongue in, and i soon joined in. Our mingling tongues massaging together. i jumped up, attaching my legs around his waist, as he supported my back. he broke away and winked at me, "Gotcha" he laughed and went underneath the surface of the growing colder water.

"Your such a loser" i rolled my eyes with a small smile playing on my glossy pink lips. He chuckled at my dismay and slightly off guard attitude, so, i just got out and lay down on one of the deck chairs. i wiped the water free from my tired eyes, and they were aching from the blazing sky.

"Okay guys, dry up and tea will be ready in 10" mom instructed us from underneath doorframe. i nodded and grabbed a flirting with Ryan, Tahlia, pulling her inside with me. We changed into our usual shorts and tank, then joined the already ready boys and mother at the table.

My phone vibrated from within my pocket.

_**To: Aphrodite.**_

_**From: Tahliaa.**_

_**Message: Hot make-out session? mucccch ;)**_

_**To: Tahliaa. **_

_**From: Aphrodite.**_

_**Message: VERY ;) haha ohmygosh, you dont understand how good he is (:**_

_**To: Aphrodite.**_

_**From: Tahliaa.**_

_**Message: HAHA, well, me and your brother are getting closer, yeah.. help me out I:**_

_**JUSTIN'S POV!**_

gosh. why was she like this, so fucking beautiful. her eyes are warm and inviting, and today was one of the best kisses ever. And, i have had alot. weirdly enough she's just the best out of them all. her body is just right, her stomach is flat, but i cant say that her breasts are flat, caust they certaintly arent. gosh. i just think she's perfect, and i want her to be mine. ive watched her grow from a toddler. Me and her brother have been friends since we were young. VERY young. we were both 3. and Aphrodite was 1. she was the cutest baby and now she's the gorgeous teenager. but, she's not all about looks though. she may be 2 years younger than us, but she can figure out my maths homework before i can. she's very quick to give advice when we need it. so with that. she's just perfect. i think, she's a stronger contender in being mine, soon. i looked over at her occasionally, catching a glimpse of her, whilst she was texting. as soon as she pressed send, a few seconds later, Tahlia's phone would beep. They are obviously having a funny conversation, as they both keep smiling at the recieved text.

Once we had all finished tea, the four of us headed upstairs to bed, when my potential girlfriend spoke, "What are you doing here anyway?" she probed, making us stop as we went to go into our designated bedrooms. i turned round, "Because, im staying here for a week, got a problem with that?" and that said, i rose my eyebrow, as small smirk on my lips.

She shrugged, "Not at all, just feel sorry for Ryan, thats all" she grinned, opening the door, so the tired Tahlia could fall asleep on her bed.

"And whys that?"

"because he's sleeping with you"

"why do you want me to sleep with you?"

"Why would i want that?"

"Look at me"

"And, all i see is slut"

"Oft, are you sure, cause, im definatly not a mirror"

"OFT, im sure, god, your a dick"

"Yes, a huge one, actually"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Want me to show you?"

"No thanks, i left my teloscope at my Dads"

"Thats good, cause i dont need to see your chest"

"Ooooh, harsh, but im sorry, what makes you think you'll see my chest"

"Come to think of it, ive already seen majority, but im guessing so as all the boys you know"

"So, what about your mini me, i bet its been out over page three models"

"Just over you baby"

"Ugh, perv"

"Just for you baby"

_**Aphrodite's POV.**_

Gosh, this boy was getting on my nerves. i think he was just playing with me. every time he said something, he would move closer. Soon enough we were against the wall, our voice getting louder with each comment. When he said, "just for you baby" that was it. i was about to flip. but before i could even think, he advanced onto me, locking his lips onto mine. quickly pushing his tongue inside my mouth, reacting for me. i pushed on his chest, removing every inch of his body away from me. he smirked, "You loved it really" he mused, scopting my body with his roaming hands. i rolled my eyes and protested, even though every emotion and thought in my head was telling me to go for it. but, he's just a player. keep your guard up girl. i dont understand this. why was i fretting about a boy, he wasnt even worth me right? oh gosh was he!

"Im tired now, your boring" i smacked his arm stupidly before slamming my bedroom door before me. Soon, my best friend joined me, and we got off to sleep.

The Next Morning.

"Hurry up!" my mother yelled from within the living room, waiting for the four teens to come down from the games room. i quickly jogged down the stairs, leaving the the two making out lovers. i slowened my pace as i felt some soft steps behind me. i soon was faced with a teenager, i love to hate. he moved his arms around my waist, and planted a kiss onto my lips, trying to lead the kiss on, "You know, Justin, you must have got the wrong idea, im not looking for a friend with benefits, so please leave me alone" i pushed on his chest, leading him into the wall. "How about just sex?" he challenged, raising his eyebrows at me seductivley. "Buy me a dinner first" i shook my head, laughing at his try. "Fine, how about tonight, at 8?"

"Are you even serious?" i laughed, mocking the hormonal teenager. "Yes, very, ill be over at 8, and we'll see what happens" he kissed my cheek then jogged downstairs, joining my mother in the living room.


	5. Chapter 4

**i dont not own anything; but, i do own Aphrodite and Tahlia. (:**

We had some quick lunch before we sat down in the cinemas, watching a rom-com. I was sitting in the middle of Tahlia and Justin, as Tahlia made sure she had a seat next to her new boyfriend.

_**Tahlia's POV.**_

It was pretty funny all the through this movie. Cause, i was watching momentarily at how she would keep flipping Justin off. It was pretty hilarious to be honest. when i was trying to read the signs, my phone vibrated.

**To: Tahliaa.**

**From: Aphrodite.**

**Message: GET HIM OFF OF ME! he's touching every part of my body. its getting annoying now... he's hot though (:**

**To: Aphrodite.**

**From: Tahliaa.**

**Message: HAHA. sorrrrrrry chick. he is hot though. but your brotherrrrrrrrr ;) **

**To: Tahliaa.**

**From: Aphrodite.**

**Message: EW. dont even want to know. - hes asked me out for dinner, what should i do?**

**To: Aphrodite.**

**From: Tahliaa.**

**Message: GO FOR IT. how about me and Ryan go out with your mom, so you've got the whole house to yourselves, we'll be back at exactly midnight?**

**To: Tahliaa.**

**From: Aphrodite.**

**Message: HAHA yeeeeeeee, sure (:**

I offered her a smile and she just giggled as a response. her face was full of joy when she gave Justin a quick glare. He put her hand in his and she just rolled her eyes idiotically at him as he tried to be with her multiple times. Let me explain me and Aphhy. When she was younger, and very upset, she used to go to the park to get some air. And as i was there for rougly the same reason she was. It was hard for her sometimes, with her Dad always away. She loves him very much and doesnt like him being away from him. But again, im always here when she needs to talk. But. oh well. Im her best friend. Well, with me. im always home alone, but her mother, Jaysimn. She is amazing, she helps me with everything.

_**Aphrodite's POV.**_

I was sorta happy when he was holding my hand, he was so warm and kind. i guess he's easy to be with and very nice to me, always respects my mother and brother. and i was glad i had that date with him tonight. But, i knew i would have to give Tah all the details when i got home. Which i werent bothered at all about, as she is my best friend. I love to bits. (:  
So she was going to be the first one i was going to ask about this date tonight, that i certainly wasnt ready for.

Eventually, the movie had ended, and we were home quicker then i thought. Maybe, i was just thinking far too much about this date then i had realised. My point is, maybe, just maybe, it's easy for me to think about something i see as a good thing. Get it? Eh, me neither. i finally, reached my bedroom, after loading Tah in here, i shut AND LOCKED the door behind me. She began rifling through my cupboards and wardrobe. She finally pulled out a red dress, that showed a little cleavege, alot of leg, but still looked quite subtle. She put some things that tear your eyes away from the shortness, and focused on the small detail she had improvised. Slipping on some black small heels, i made sure i had put some comfy heels on, incase he made me walk anywhere. ;) so, that was cool. She brushed my mascara on, wiping some eyeliner over my lids, tinting them with a smoky red mixed with black colour. i looked hot, to be honest. Things were shaping out pretty good. She looked at me, then began with my hair. All she really did was mess with the ends a little, putting them dead straight, pinning a few strands out my eyes. Fierce.

"Now, my dear, you look amazing" she grinned, spinning me round on the computer chair, to which i giggled, "Now, advice, Me and Ryan, what do you think?" she sighed and lay down on my extra large bed. I shrugged, "Well, maybe, your perfect for each other, i see the way you look at each other, and talk to each other, he obivously has feelings for you too, i dont know, ask him" i grinned at the stressed out girl that lay solemn across from me.  
"you better go, it's already quater past 8, i bet he's waiting downstairs" she grinned, opening the bedroom door, to let me out. I exhaled deeply, taking in the realness of this event. Trailing down the steps, i landed safely into the living room, where all eyes were on me. Justin immediatly stood up and Ryan just nodded. Tah just stood there with Ryan, looking as though she was a proud parent, as Mom was out with Justin's mom. So, that was cool.  
"Lets go" i nodded, giving Ryan a quick peck on the cheek before leaving into the open heat. His black skinnies with purple plaid top was looking very sexxy on him tonight. God, why was i thinking this? What was with me?

"You look nice tonight" he whispered into my ear, that in fact was quite burning at the intense heat that was swivverling around the deep atmosphere. His hand was pressed around my itty bitty waist as i grinned into the short breathe i had expressed.

"I could say the same" i giggled softly, moving a little closer to his touch, we swiftly moved across the street and soon enough we were inside the large restaurant. He said a few words to this waiter person and soon we were escorted into the back with a luxourious booth. A woman traipsed over and insisted on taking our order. i just stated my choices and watched as Justin mumbled something along the lines of, "Same"

"So, how come i've grown up with you, but never seen this" he chuckled, fiddling with the small placemats that were perfectly shaped on the table, and him being him had to move it around, making the table look unfinished.

"Maybe, cause you've seen me grow up and never saw me in that way, maybe, i dont know" i stated, sipping the recently made drink, ahhhh, ice cold coke. NICE (:

He just shrugged it off and we got talking about other things that were happening around us, such as the relationship between Ryan and Tahlia. To, where my mom has been lately, to just regular situations. it was pretty cool other than that.

"There's this teen club down the road, wanna check it out?" he asked, just as we had finished our deserts. i nodded and we both stood up. He paid and then attached his hand around my waist, leading me out the over-packed crowd. he began humming to me as we were in a loud atmosphere, so the only thing we could hear were our own voices. Eventually we got inside the club and he got himself some drinks, which others had slipped in some alcohol. I took a sip, and took off my denium cropped jacket, putting it in the guarded room at the back. His hand was attached to mine as he practically dragged me onto the floor, pulling me infront of me. i began dancing with him, grinding my hips onto his, oursleves getting hot in the situation. his lips were grazing across my neck, as we pumped along to the music. _Gettin' Over You. _Such a dance song. I swept my hair to the side, leaving the straight bangs on the other side of my face as he kissed that area.

My phone started ringing.

"Hello?" i asked, moving to the otherside of the club, making Justin follow me, as i was still latched onto him. He seemed confused on who would phone us on our date. He just left his other hand around my waist, keeping me close. I made sure, i had the voice on loud so i could actually hear what they were trying to say.

"It's Tahlia, she's hurt"

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_  
i really want to know what you think, bad or good. (:


End file.
